The present invention relates to a card socket assembly.
An electric device, especially a personal computer, is provided with a socket for receiving a card such as a PC card to expand functionality. Such a socket corresponds to a specific card, and a plurality of sockets is supported integrally with a bracket to form a card socket assembly.
Patent Reference has disclosed brackets for supporting two sockets for receiving cards. The brackets are formed of metal, and are situated at left and right sides of the sockets. Each of the brackets includes a fixing portion contacting with a circuit board and a holding portion contacting with a side of the socket. The fixing portion and the holding portion are bent to have an L shape cross-section.
In the bracket disclosed in Patent Reference, the holding portion has an opening portion, so that an engaging portion with a tongue shape provided on the socket slides and engages an edge of the opening portion. In this state, the fixing portion is fixed to the circuit board with a screw. Accordingly, the two sockets are supported with the brackets at both sides thereof, and fixed to the circuit board simultaneously.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 09-82407
In Patent Reference, when the brackets are fixed to the circuit board, the holding portions of the brackets are automatically situated at specific positions relative to the sockets. Accordingly, if the sockets or the brackets have a dimensional variance, it is possible that an excessive stress or a deformation may occur in the fixing portion or the holding portion.
Such a dimensional variance includes a variance in a width of one of the brackets relative to the other thereof, and an angler variance from the exact right angle in an angle between the holding portion and the fixing portion of the bracket formed in an L shape. When the sockets or the brackets have such a dimensional variance, it is necessary to forcibly fit the sockets into the brackets, thereby generating an excessive stress. As a result, the sockets or the brackets may be damaged or deformed through fatigue. When the sockets or the brackets are greatly deformed, it is difficult to smoothly insert a card into the socket.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a card socket assembly, in which it is possible to prevent an excessive stress and smoothly insert a card into a socket even when the socket has a dimensional variance or a positional variance upon assembling.
Further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.